Enemies' Fate
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: It began in Australia - new love, new lives, new struggles.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, something new! Let me know what you think. Also, I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

It began in Australia a year after the war ended. Though Draco Malfoy was mostly exonerated for his crimes, the Ministry saw fit to sentence him to community service. It was his idea, upon learning of Hermione Granger's parents. He offered her money and his services in tracking them down. Though reluctant to accept his help, she knew she needed it. He was smart, and that intelligence could come in handy. Days after his trial ended, they were in Australia.

"You didn't have to do this," Hermione commented as she unpacked her few belongings.

Draco shrugged as he copied her actions. "Sure I did," he replied, his old mocking tone gone. "The community believed I needed to be of service, and this seemed like a better use of my time than trash pick up in Diagon Alley. At least here I can use my brain."

"Well, deciding which is trash and which would be recyclable could require a little brain power," she remarked, receiving a surprising chuckle from the cold blond. "Um, I am happy to have help. I really appreciate this, Malfoy."

He nodded and sat down on his bed when he finished his task. "Why did you choose Australia?" he wondered. "Why not someplace more specific?"

"My dad always wanted to go to the Sydney Opera House," she said fondly. "Even if he's not really himself, at least this way he's safe and might get to see it."

"I think that's nice," Draco decided. "All I did to protect my parents was take the Dark Mark. At least your strategy was effective."

Pushing her suitcase beneath the other bed, Hermione took a seat beside him. For possibly the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say, and so they sat in silence. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but neither moved. Unable to stand the silence any longer, she said, "I'm hungry."

Draco chuckled. "You've been a Weasley too long," he joked. He glanced at her, fearful that what he said angered her. Instead, she laughed.

"No, I haven't yet picked up the habit of talking with my mouth full," she replied. "When I do, that's when I've been around them too long."

He shifted uncomfortably beside her. "So, um, why didn't they come?" he wondered. He didn't really want an answer, but the question had been gnawing at him since they're departure from England.

Hermione scowled, her lips pursing. "Oh, they offered," she muttered, lying back on the bed. "Told me they'd join us to protect me from you. Like I can't take care of myself. Of the three of us, which one has managed to take you down?"

"That would be you," Draco replied, rubbing his jaw as if it still hurt five years later. "You don't seem worried. Not that I'd do anything. One toe out of line and I'll end up in Azkaban. Not that...not that, um, that's not the reason I wouldn't do anything. I'm not that boy anymore, Hermione."

"I know," she murmured with a smile as he hesitantly laid down beside her. "You wouldn't be here if you were. Well, I guess you might have if the Ministry mandated this for your community service, but it was your all idea, wasn't it?"

Draco shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. "I liked the idea of getting away," he told her. "Away from the people who hated me, the places that now terrify me, the memories of every horrible thing I've done."

"My mum always used to say that you can't outrun your memories," she told him. Beside her, Draco nodded in agreement. "But maybe it'll be easier without the constant reminders. At least, I hope it will be." Her own dreams were often plagued by the events of the previous year. She saw death, destruction, and her own torture by the hands of Draco's deranged Aunt Bellatrix. Days would pass without sleep until Hermione finally broke down and took dreamless sleep potion. Fearing an addiction to the stuff, she took it only when it was absolutely necessary.

"I feel different here," he confessed, pulling her from upsetting thoughts. "Safer."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and murmured a soft agreement. Soon, the pair was asleep, side by side. For the first time since the war ended, she slept through the night. With the rising sun, she awoke, squinting against the new light. Beside her, Draco snored softly as he held her waist loosely. He began to stir, attempting to bury his face in his arm to keep the sun out of his eyes. Hermione stared at his arm, wondering if he would move it from her waist. Instead, he tightened his hold on her. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled.

Try as she might to fall asleep again, she found it odd that she had spent the night in Draco Malfoy's arms. "I can't," she finally told him, attempting to sit up.

His grip loosened as he opened his eyes. A gentle blush colored his cheeks when he realized he had been holding onto her. "Sorry," he murmured, letting go to sit up and stretch. "I, um, I'm sorry for being improper."

Hermione vacated the bed to gather her clothes for the day. "I didn't interpret it that way," she assured him, before slipping into the bathroom. "So, um, how are your tracking charms? I brought a few of my parents' belongings that I'm hoping will help in locating them. You are able to do spells like that, right?"

The shower turned on, and Draco stood by the bathroom door. "With any luck, we can find them today," he replied. "The tricky part will be reversing the memory spell. I've never attempted that before."

There was silence on the other side, and minutes later the water turned off. Hermione opened the door with a towel wrapped around her still wet body. "I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. "I mean, I have, but I'm not sure how to do it either. I did read that the Cruciatus has been known to reverse them, but I can't do that to my parents."

"We'll figure out a way," he promised, placing his hands on her damp shoulders. "I know we will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tracking down the Grangers was simple enough. It took a mere two weeks to accomplish, aided by the hair on her mother's hairbrush. Reversing the memory charm proved more difficult. Hermione and Draco sat at a small cafe watching her parents eat lunch. "They look so in love," she said wistfully, ignoring the sandwich in front of her.

Draco turned to look at the couple as they held hands and laughed. "Yeah, they do," he replied. "I imagine you and Weasley look like that."

Hermione scoffed. "I usually look like I'm going to kill him, and he looks like he was never taught to chew with his mouth closed," she retorted. "And there is no Ron and me. It, um, things didn't work out between us."

Draco murmured a soft apology, but she shrugged it off. "So, I've been doing some research," he announced, knowing a change of subject was necessary. "There's a wizarding hospital, similar to St. Mungo's, here in Sydney. Since we haven't been able to come up with any other remedy to the spell, I was thinking they could help. It'll take some convincing to get them there, but if we can do that, the healers should be able to reverse the spell."

"That could work," she conceded. "Any idea how we convince two muggles with no clue about magic to go to a wizarding hospital?"

"Tell them you need a kidney transplant?" Draco joked, signalling that they were ready for the check. "We could always stun them, or a Confundus charm would do the trick. That would be easier."

She was hesitant to use magic against her parents again. There had to be a better way, but Draco's idea seemed to be the easiest. "Will you do it?" she asked. Seeming to understand why she made the request, he nodded. "How do you think they'll react?"

"Hard to say," he replied. "I don't know them. If they're the kind of parents I think they are, they'll be happy to see you. They might even understand why you did what you did. There's no way they could have protected themselves from what was to come. And believe me, there was a plan to get to you and your friends that involved them."

Hermione paled as she held her breath. Her hands shook as she moved them to her lap, and she looked away. "What kind of plan?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I, um, after my first task, I wasn't given any more. Only the people sent on raids knew the plan. My assumption was they would torture them for information, then kill them. It seemed to be the Death Eater M.O."

She nodded, sure that that was exactly what the enemy intended to do. "So, how do we do this?" she wondered, staring at her parents.

Without a word, he slipped away from the table, careful to keep his wand concealed. He approached the couple with a smile on his face, and asked for the time. Her parents glanced at their watches as Draco cast the charm. They rose from their seats as Draco began to walk away. "Come on," he whispered to her. Hermione followed the confused couple as Draco led them outside. "Ready?"

"I think so," Hermione replied, feeling the need to vomit. Draco instructed her to hold her father's hand while he took her mother's. Their free hands joined, and Draco concentrated on Apparating them to the hospital. He left to speak to a Healer, stranding Hermione with the parents who didn't know her. She watched them. Despite the confusion in their eyes, they seemed happy. She wanted that happiness to hold when the spell was reversed. Minutes later, the couple was escorted to an examination room, leaving Draco and Hermione behind. He held her hand, offering whatever comfort he could. "Thank you, she murmured.

They sat in silence, hands still joined, as they awaited any news. When the Healer finally approached, she smiled. Standing, Hermione refused to allow Draco to let her go. "The charm has been reversed and their memories are restored," the Healer announced. "You can see them in a few minutes."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her companion. In her joy, she hadn't noticed until it was too late that her lips were on his. Blushing, she pulled away, mumbling an apology. Draco assured her it was fine as he reclaimed her hand and led her to the examination room. A nervous smile stretched her lips when she spotted her parents.

"Out," her father demanded. Her mouth opened, hoping her parents would give her a chance to explain. "No, get out. I'm not interested in your excuses."

"Robert," her mother chastised. Hermione turned to leave, but Helen Granger's voice stopped her. "I want an explanation."

Once more, Hermione tried to speak, but words failed her. "She saved your lives," Draco interrupted angrily, glaring from one parent to the other. "What other explanation do you need? You're alive because of her. A little gratitude would be nice."

He let go of hand, dropping it as if it burned, and left the room. Without a second thought, she followed. "Draco, stop," she pleaded when he reached the lifts.

Turning, head hung, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. They didn't deserve that."

Without a word, she closed the distance between them and hugged him. It took seconds for him to acknowledge what was happening, but he returned her embrace. He held her close, resting his cheek atop her head. Tears began to soak the thin t-shirt he wore, but they didn't bother him. If Hermione needed to cry, he would let her cry. When her tears subsided and she managed to lift her head, she kissed him again. Arms around his neck, she held herself close as their lips did nothing more than touch for several long moments. It was comforting to be held and kissed, allowing her to think of nothing but his lips.

"Don't apologize again," he said softly when she pulled back. "Do you want to go back in and talk to them? I promise I won't have any more outbursts."

She shook her head. "Maybe giving them a day to cool off will make them more responsive," she hoped.

"Or it gives them longer to stew in their anger without answers," he countered.

Sighing resignedly, she stepped out of his arms. "I hate when there's someone around who's more logical than me," she muttered, leading him back to the room. Her father ignored her, choosing instead to stare at the wall. Hermione took a seat beside her mother's bed while Draco remained by the door. She told her mother everything - the memory charm that erased her from their lives, the search for the horcruxes, the final battle. Hermione left nothing out despite her mother's terrified gasps. When she finished, she looked only at her hands. "I'm sorry for doing what I did. I just didn't know any other way to protect you."

Helen nodded and thanked her for her side of the story. Draco walked forward and took her hand. Promising to visit again the next day, the pair left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to run a meeting in 10 minutes. Pray that I don't put my foot in my mouth, forget how to speak, or burp loudly.

* * *

Chapter 3

Returning to the hotel, Hermione sat down on the bed closest to the door. She was pale with tear tracks streaking down her face. "Thanks for all your help," she told him. "I, um, I really appreciate it. When I get back home, I'll talk to Kingsley and let him know you fulfilled your community service requirements. I really appreciate everything you've done."

After taking off his shoes, Draco slipped his shirt over his head. "Why are you talking like that?" he wondered. "Am I supposed to leave now?"

She stared at him, blinking rapidly as if to keep a fresh wave of tears at bay. "I thought you would," she admitted. "There's no reason for you to stay now. You did what the Ministry required of you."

Kneeling, he took hold of her hands. "You're reason enough for me to stay," he murmured. "If you'll have me, I'd like to stay."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious as to his motives.

Smiling, he shrugged. "You look like you need a friend," he replied. "I promised I'd help you find your parents, and that part is done. Like you said, I've fulfilled my requirements. I want to stay because it's what I want."

Pulling her hands away, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Will you hold me?" she requested. Draco nodded and waited for her to move to the top of the bed. He followed, lying down beside her, and held her close. Once more, her lips found his as her fingers gently traced the skin of his stomach.

"Hermione," he breathed her name softly, dislodging her lips for only a moment. "We don't have to do this."

She stopped, frozen in place. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to pull away.

Draco shook his head as he continued to hold her close. "I want this," he told her. "Merlin, you have no idea how much I want this. I just don't want you to think my staying is contingent upon this."

She settled against him, and slowly released the breath she had been holding. "I didn't think I _had_ to do this, I just wanted to," she shared. "I want to feel good. The last few years have been nothing short of horrible. I just wanted to be happy, even if it only lasts a few minutes."

"Should I be insulted by that?" he wondered; his smile letting her know he was joking. "You should be with someone you love, hell someone you care about. It shouldn't be me just because I happen to be here. Don't do something you'll regret."

Hermione stared at the criss-crossing scars on his chest. "I do care about you, Draco," she said, reaching out a finger to gently trace the marks. "You've held me at night when I can't sleep because of the nightmares. You've been by my side, helping me find my parents. I haven't spoken to Harry or Ron since we left, and I haven't missed them because I've got you. You being here has made this so much easier than when I was alone with them."

He stroked the side of her face, tucking curls behind her ear. "How long have you felt this way?" he wondered.

Sighing, she closed her eyes as his fingers continued to caress her cheek. "I think it started long before you joined me," she confessed. "Sixth year, I watched you from time to time. You looked so sad and lonely, and sometimes I wondered how you'd react if I tried to talk to you. After that, when the three of us ran away, I was...relieved to see you. And I was happy when you volunteered to come with me."

"Have a crush on me, do you?" he teased. Blushing, she nodded. "Even though I was horrible to you?"

Smiling, she glanced at him; brown eyes meeting gray. "Being the logical, rational, intelligent person that I am, I decided a long time ago that it was all an act," she replied. "I didn't want to believe that someone so young could hate so passionately. I don't know. Maybe that was illogical, irrational, and stupid."

Draco looked away, ashamed of his past behavior. Try as he might, even as a child he found it hard to hate the brilliant witch. It was easy to sneer and tease, but he didn't hate her. "Fourth year," he told her. "The Yule Ball. That's when I realized I liked you. Well, not at the ball itself, but before it. It felt good, I was proud when I told you about the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. And then the ball. I wondered what it would be like to ask you to be my date, but I couldn't pluck up the courage to do it. Pansy didn't speak to me for a week after that because I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"You still think I'd regret this?" she asked.

Sighing, he shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "Your first time...I don't know that this is, but it should be with someone special. Hell, every time should be with someone special. I just...I'm not special, Hermione."

Hermione frowned as she lifted her hand from his chest to his jaw. "Yes, you are," she replied.

Laughing, he rolled onto his back. "You would have made an excellent Slytherin," he commented.

Beside him, Hermione sat up and looked down at him. "I'm not saying it to get my way," she informed him. "I just want you to understand how I feel about you."

He placed a hand on her waist and drew her close. "I do understand," he murmured as their lips met. It was the first time he initiated a kiss, and he enjoyed the feeling of being allowed to do it. "I also like doing that."

Emboldened by his words, Hermione climbed on top of him, resting her legs astride his waist, and kissed him again. Hands, warm and slightly callused, slipped beneath her shirt to stroke her back. She pulled away long enough to remove it before leaning into him once more. As she opened the button on his jeans, he needed one more reassurance that she wouldn't regret their actions.

"I want this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to the rising sun and Draco's gentle snore. His skin was warm as it pressed against her back, and she felt each breath he took. Carefully, she rolled over, hoping she wouldn't wake him. In the early morning light, she studied him and wondered how many more mornings they could have.

"Stop staring at me, and go back to sleep," he mumbled, pulling her flush against his chest.

A content sigh slipped past her lips as she kissed his jaw. "I like looking at you," she responded.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

"You're just saying that because I'm naked," she pointed out.

"It helps," he replied. "No regrets?"

Smiling, she brushed her lips against his. "No regrets," she confirmed. "I will, however, regret getting out of this bed. I don't know that I can face my parents after they've had a day to think about what I did."

He kissed her shoulder as she sat up. "They'll come around," he said. "Just give it time. It's hard to stay mad at you. I'm the perfect example of that."

"I didn't erase your memories," she reminded him.

Sighing, he sat up and turned her chin to look at him. "You kept them alive," he said. "They might not agree with your methods, but they can't deny that your actions are the reason they're still breathing."

Bending her legs to her chest, Hermione rested her chin on sheet-covered knees. "I wish they saw it that way," she muttered. "They'll be released today. What if they don't come home? Or worse - they do and ignore me when we go back?"

Draco moved closer and wrapped his arm around her. "You've got me," he promised.

Hermione attempted to smile, but it never reached her eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked. "Because in England, we hate each other."

"And I thought that last night we established that that wasn't true," he remarked. "We can go home, hand in hand, and let everyone know that we're...whatever we are."

She nodded, but stared solemnly ahead. "I'm not good at being a girlfriend," she admitted. "Ron told me that. We dated for eight months, which is eight months longer than we should have. I was too wrapped up in making plans to find my parents and finish school and help rebuild the world that our relationship fell to the way-side. He couldn't just tell me that it wasn't working out between us. He felt the need to make sure I knew that I'd finally failed at something in life."

"One relationship doesn't make you a failure," he said, rubbing her back. "Personally, I'd consider it a win to not have to date Weasley anymore."

He didn't expect her to laugh, but that was exactly what Hermione did. "Sorry, I should be yelling at you for that, but I can't bring myself to do it," she replied, quickly growing somber. "They're going to hate me when they find out."

"That you laughed at a joke?" he asked. "Yes, I see stonings in the streets of Diagon Alley for that offense."

Lifting her head, she looked at him sadly. "I meant because of you," she murmured.

Scoffing, he pushed back the blankets and got out of bed. "You said you had no regrets," he reminded her as he pulled on his pants. "Changed your mind that quickly, huh?"

Frowning, she too abandoned the bed. "Draco, no, that's not it at all," she replied, resting her hands on his waist. "Last night was perfect. I wouldn't a change a thing about it, except maybe for the part where my parents hate me. But the you part of it was perfect."

He draped a button down shirt over her bare shoulders and sighed. "Then what is it?" he wondered.

She sat down on the bed and pulled the shirt tightly around herself. "Say my parents never speak to me again," she began, her voice breaking as she spoke. "Harry and Ron, despite the break up, are all I have back home. I don't...you shouldn't feel obligated to me because of last night."

"I don't," he replied, leaning against the wall. "I feel obligated to you because you're my friend. Obligated isn't even the right word. You're not an obligation. There are a dozen places I could be right now, but I chose to be with you. Whatever happens when we get home, whichever friends still speak to you, I know I want to be one of them. If you don't want me to, then I won't. But _I_ want to."

Rising from the bed, she stood in front of him once more. "I don't want to lose you," she stated. "I've battled trolls and time and Death Eaters, but that all feels like child's play compared to searching for my parents. You've done so much for me, and if I can be selfish just a little while longer, I want you to remain a part of my life. Harry and Ron and the Weasleys will just have to accept that."

"And if they don't?" he asked, refastening the mismatched buttons on the shirt she wore. "Am I really worth keeping if you lose them?"

Smiling, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Yes, you are," she replied. "I've devoted seven years to Harry, helping him fight these battles. It's time I do something for myself. If they don't like it, I don't care."

He held her face between his hands, wondering how much longer they could carry on this way. "I think maybe we should keep this a secret," he decided. "We want to be in each other's lives, but I want to make sure I don't ruin anything for you. Talk to Potter and Weasley. If they can accept our friendship, then we'll tell the rest of the world."

Hermione nodded, agreeing that that was the best course of action. "Since we can still be friends here, do you want to take a shower?" she asked suggestively, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "Take my mind off the flagellation that's to come later when we go to the hospital."

He chuckled as he helped her undress and led her to the bathroom. "The glass is half full, Granger," he reminded her, kissing her in between thoughts. "They're going to come around. They're going to remember that they love you. Everything will be fine."

An hour and two showers later, they returned to the hospital. The Grangers had been kept overnight for observation, but would be cleared to return home as soon as Hermione signed them out. Entering their room, Hermione found only her mother waiting. "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He asked to be moved last night," Helen explained. "Hermione, he's not coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday, I wrote briefly about _Divergent_ in my other story's author note, and a couple of people asked what I thought of the movie. First, I think Theo James is beautiful. Second, I thought the movie was good. It might have helped that it's been two years since I read the book, so I didn't have any "that didn't happen in the book!" moments because I couldn't remember them. What I could remember about the book translated really well to the screen though.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the floor of her childhood bedroom wondering how her life had come to this. Her mother hadn't spoken to her since they returned to England three days earlier. They spent their time in separate rooms, and when their paths crossed, Helen pretended to be too busy to speak.

Reaching for her purse, she removed a small coin that she had charmed to communicate with the one in Draco's possession. Letting out a nervous breath, she held it tightly and transmitted the message _Come over_. Helen refused to allow magic in her home, but Hermione had set simple enough wards that allowed Draco to Apparate in and out of her room. He came to her every night when she called, and tonight was no exception.

"Hi," he greeted her as he pulled the shirt in his hands over his head. "Just got out of the shower. Is your mother still up?"

Hermione shrugged and rose from her spot on the floor to hug him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. Nodding, he led her to the twin bed and held her close. She faced him, wrapping one around his waist, as she inhaled the fresh, clean scent of his shirt. "Did I make a mistake trying to bring them back? Should I have let them spend the rest of their lives as other people who didn't know I existed?"

Draco frowned as he ran his fingers through her wild, curly hair. "You did the right thing," he assured her.

"Did I?" she wondered. "My father won't come home, my mother won't speak to me. They were happy as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. And once again, I messed everything up."

"Give it time," he advised. "They'll forgive you. They just need time."

She nodded. He had spoken those words before as he held her at night. "What if they don't?" she asked.

It was the same question she asked each time. "Well, I've been thinking about that," he replied, deviating from their usual conversation. "I've decided I can't live in the Manor, so Adrian Pucey and I found a place. It's a two bedroom, but I got the bigger room. Plenty of space for you."

Hermione toyed with the sleeve of his shirt. "I can't do that," she murmured.

"Maybe a little distance will help the three of you heal," he pointed out. "Your father might even come home. Wait, that came out wrong. I just...I think I meant that maybe he'd be more comfortable here if you aren't here."

"How is that better?" she wondered, sitting up.

Draco blushed. "It sounded a lot better in my head," he replied. "You don't have to make any decisions now. All I ask is that you think about my offer. We've slept together every night since we got to Australia, and I've grown rather fond of this arrangement."

Rolling her eyes, she laid back down beside him. "You just like the shagging," she accused.

"I'm a man, Granger. I have needs," he replied exasperatedly. Thankfully the room was charmed to keep the noise in. Their laughter would have attracted Mrs. Granger. "Honestly, I do enjoy shagging you, but I also like when you just let me hold you."

Sighing, she kissed him softly. "I like it too," she agreed. "But I can't run away from my problems. Right now, I have a relationship with my parents that needs fixing."

Nodding, he held her as she fell asleep. Her breath fanned across his throat as he wound curls around his fingers. Within minutes, Draco had fallen asleep. In one another's arms, the pair often slept better. One would occasionally awaken during the night as dreams became too intense, but the other was there to whisper soothing words and provide kisses until both were asleep once more.

Hermione always awoke first. Sunlight danced across Draco's pale skin as he stirred, trying to block out the light. He was beautiful when he slept, she decided, moving the blond fringe from his eyes. His eyes blinked slowly, and he leaned forward to kiss her. "Morning," he mumbled. "Let's stay right here for the rest of our lives."

Sitting up, she stretched. "You'll get bed sores," she pointed out. "Besides, there are things to do today. Kingsley's asked me to come in to discuss my options. Honestly, I didn't even know I had options."

"Brightest witch of her age doesn't think she has options," Draco muttered, watching as she moved around the room, readying herself for the day. "Ya know, I'm a bit hurt that you'll consider his options, but not mine."

Setting her clothes on top of the dresser, she turned to face him and smiled. "You suggested I live with you and Adrian Pucey, who I don't actually know," she replied. "Besides, housing is the least of my worries. I need to finish school and find a job. Then there's the matter of my parents, and whether or not they'll ever speak to me again. My mother acts like I don't exist, and my father refuses to be on the same continent as me."

He left her bed and joined her. "I just wanted you to know you have options," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'll leave the address. You're more than welcome to come by whenever you want."

"Thank you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hours later, she returned home. Her conversation with the Minister of Magic played and replayed in her mind, and she wondered which path to choose. Education was important to her, but she wondered if the same job opportunities would be available a year later. She could capitalize on her fame as a war heroine while the battles were still fresh in people's minds. A difference could be made now.

Helen sat in the living room with a book and a cup of tea. Taking a deep breath, Hermione smiled as she approached her. "I have some news," she said cheerfully. "The Minister of Magic offered me a job. It's in their magical creatures department, and I think I'll finally have a chance to help a lot of creatures that had been ignored for so long."

Her mother turned the page. "That's nice," she replied, too engrossed in her book to look up.

"The thing is I want to finish my education," Hermione continued, determined to coax out advice from her mother. "But there's no guarantee that the job will still be available in a year. Who knows if Hogwarts will be open in time to have a school year this year."

Shutting her book, Helen placed it on the endtable and eyed her only daughter. "You've already proven that you don't need our help making decisions," she stated. "If you don't mind, I'll be upstairs. There's laundry to fold, and we don't all have spells to do it for us."

With her mother's departure, Hermione was once again alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Draco to arrive, when she spotted a friend. Smiling in Harry Potter's direction, she was relieved when he returned it. He slid into the booth across from her. "Good to see you. Welcome back," he greeted her. "Dining alone?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "I, um, Draco and I are having dinner," she told him. "He's running a bit late at the bank."

"I take it things went well in Australia then?" Harry asked as he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "There was no funny business, right? I'm not going to need to give him a stern lecture on his intentions and the proper way to treat a lady, am I?"

Hermione laughed, and assured him that Draco had been a perfect gentleman. Her own actions, improper or not, were left undiscussed. "My mum came back with me. Dad stayed behind," she admitted. "Right now, aside from you, Draco's the only person who's still speaking to me."

Reaching across the worn, chipped table, Harry held her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "I...I know you and Ron had your issues, and things didn't work out. I don't know if you two are still friends, but we are. You and me, I mean."

Draco approached the table cautiously, unsure whether or not to be angry that Harry sat with Hermione. He sat down beside her and glared at his childhood enemy. "Everything alright here?" he inquired. Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. "Joining us for dinner, Potter?"

If Harry noticed the closeness between the pair, he said nothing as he shook his head. "I'm having drinks with Neville," he said, leaving the table. "Say goodbye before you leave. It was good to see you. Both of you."

Draco remained by her side, eying her curiously. "Stop," she warned him. "I'm not giving you strange looks about your whereabouts. You were twenty minutes late, and I'm starving. I demand nourishment."

He signalled the barkeep and ordered dinner. "I demand to know how your meeting went," Draco said when they were alone once more. "Are they making you Minister of Magic next week?"

Glancing down, she shook her head and told him the details. When she began to talk about the attempted conversation with her mother, her voice broke. "I thought her coming home was a good sign," she said. "You know, that maybe she understood why I did what I did. She hates me though."

He held her as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. "It'll get better," he murmured. "Come on, why don't we go someplace a bit more private."

"Where?" she wondered as he slid out of the booth. Draco said nothing, but smiled as he led her out of the pub. She hastily waved at Harry and Neville Longbottom as she passed them. Standing outside, Draco held her close and they Apparated away. When she opened her eyes, Hermione realized they stood in a partially furnished, slightly dusty living room. "Is this your place?"

Draco nodded proudly. "This is it," he confirmed. "Adrian's moving in tomorrow. I moved in this morning. We've got the place to ourselves for the night."

"And the kitchen works?" she asked. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry."

"It works, but there's no food," he admitted. "We'll get take out. Have a picnic on the floor. That's Ade's sofa, and he'll kill me if I make a mess of it. Unless you want to go back to the Leaky. I didn't mean to drag you out of there."

Her arms wound around his waist. "I don't want to go back," she told him. "I want to stay here and let you feed me and take my mind off everything."

Leaning down, he kissed her. "I can do that," he promised.

An hour later, they laid together in his bed. The blankets had been discarded, but the sheet covered their bodies. "I'm more hungry now," she declared, earning a laugh from Draco as he pulled her close.

"Merlin, any other complaints?" he wondered. Smiling, she shook her head. "So, I'm perfect? Completely without flaw? Basically a living god?"

Rolling her eyes, she slipped out of bed and began to dress. "If it helps you sleep at night, sure," she replied.

Grabbing the back of her shirt, he pulled her down to lie on top of him. "You help me sleep at night," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. "What do you say? Move in with me."

Sighing, she moved off him and sat beside his reclined body. "I can't. Don't you see that if I do that, I'll never see my parents again?" she said. "I can't run away from this. Being there, no matter how painful it is, shows my mother that I want to try to make things right."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he wondered.

Looking away, she shook her head. "That's a bridge I'm not quite ready to cross just yet," she replied.

Nodding, he climbed out of bed and put his pants back on. "Okay, then dinner," he decided.

When Hermione returned home, she found her mother waiting for her. Helen scowled as she crossed her arms and glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantel. "Where have you been?" she inquired, her tone calm, but accusatory.

"I had dinner with a friend," Hermione replied, feeling her heart rate speed up.

"Until midnight?"

Hermione looked at the clock, only now realizing the late hour. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was," she apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Sighing, Helen sat down in the nearest armchair. "You being out late is the least of my worries," she muttered. "You're an adult. The days of enforcing a curfew are long gone. Stay out as late as you want."

The younger Granger sat down near her mother. "I'll listen," she offered. "What are you worried about?"

Shaking her head, Helen rose. "It's late, Hermione. Go to bed."

She watched her mother disappear up the stairs, and waited a few minutes before doing the same. Entering her room, she changed out of her clothes and laid down on the bed. One thought plagued her mind as she tried to fall asleep - would things ever go back to normal?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in the middle of a web conference right now. The meeting leader has used the phrase "fire hose of information" and then talked about legos for 4 minutes. I have no idea what's going on right now, so I'm posting a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"So, I'm curious to know what the deal is with you and Malfoy," Harry casually asked as they strolled through Diagon Alley together. It had been a week since they ran into each other in the pub, but they managed to talk often.

Hermione shrugged and kicked a pebble. "There's no deal," she replied. "We're friends." _Who kiss and sleep together._ "Besides, there are more important things to think about now than boyfriends."

"Such as defining what you and Malfoy are?" he wondered.

Laughing, he slapped his arm. "Stop that," she chastised. "Draco's just been good to me. I know he's not your favorite person in the world, and I know you were upset that I went to Australia with only him, but something good has come out of it. He doesn't sneer at me, or call me a mudblood. We talk, he makes me laugh. We're comfortable together. Things between us are good. Let's not complicate things."

Harry let it go for the time being, and changed the subject. "Molly's been asking when we'll see you," he informed her as they entered the newly rebuilt ice cream shop. "You're all she's talked about since the paper reported you were home. The thing is, I don't think she knows about you and Ron. You, me, Ginny, we all know that it's over, but I don't think Ron believes that it is."

Hermione groaned as she sat down with a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream. It had been Ron's idea to end their relationship. Despite years of friendship, they didn't work as a couple. They would go days without speaking, and it seemed not to bother either one of them. The final straw had been when she refused to allow him to accompany her to Australia.

"I'll talk to him," she agreed, dreading the conversation. "I, however, will not take responsibility when his head explodes after finding out that Draco and I are friends."

Harry laughed. "It's a good thing Molly's good with cleaning charms," he added.

"Do you think he'll really be mad?" Hermione wondered.

Any sense of humor was gone. Harry stared at his pumpkin ice cream, as if it could provide him with answers. "I think...it's Ron," he replied, choosing his words carefully. "Sometimes it's hard to stop him from losing his cool. Plus, there's so many years of bad blood between the Weasleys and Malfoys. Ron's probably not going to be okay with this."

She knew he was right, but also knew that she couldn't avoid Ron forever. "Is Sunday dinner alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded, but looked uneasy. "Maybe leave Malfoy behind," he advised, glancing out the window as Draco approached the shop. "Did he place a tracking charm on you or something? I didn't think he'd be around today."

Hermione looked away guiltily. "It was his idea," she explained. "I told him we were spending the afternoon together, and Draco mentioned that you didn't seem so bad the other night. I think he's finally ready to make amends with you. Please just hear him out. For me?"

She pouted, causing Harry to laugh. "Fine, I'll give him a chance," he replied as Draco joined them. Draco smiled as he sat down beside Hermione, and took her hand beneath the table. "Get you anything?"

Draco shook his head. "Um, no, I'm fine," he replied. "I, uh, well, I guess I want to say that I'm sorry. There's no excuse for being the git I was, though I'd love to blame my father for it. So, I'm sorry, Potter."

Harry smirked and extended his arm, holding out his hand to Draco. He accepted it and the two former enemies shook hands. "Just don't steal my best friend," Harry requested. "I still need her too."

"I make no promises," Draco replied. "But I'll make an effort to share."

"Can you stay?" Hermione asked the blond beside her. "You can finish my ice cream if you do."

Across from them, Harry laughed loudly. "Stick with her, and you'll be buying new pants very soon," he told Draco before turning to Hermione. "Why do you insist on feeding everyone?"

Hermione shrugged and pushed away her cup. "I don't know. It's what my mum always did," he mumbled. "I didn't realize I did it."

Draco gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and Harry apologized. "I could talk to her," Harry offered. "Maybe I could explain what we were doing. Honestly, I don't even understand why she came back."

Though she appreciated his effort, Hermione declined. "No amount of explanation can make what I did better," she said sadly. "She's not exactly thrilled that I've risked my life so many times to help you. I'd rather not give her another reason to be angry with me. She came back because this is her home. My being there is just an inconvenient add-on."

Harry nodded and checked his watch. "I have to go. I promised George I'd give him a hand at the shop this afternoon," he explained. "We'll see you tomorrow though?"

Hermione promised to be there, and waited for Harry to leave before speaking. "I promised to go to dinner at the Weasleys' tomorrow night," she told Draco. "I, um, I wish I could invite you."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'm probably still their least favorite person. I'd hate to make things uncomfortable for you. Why don't you come over after dinner? You can meet Adrian, and we can spend some time together."

She agreed, though she was hesitant to meet Adrian Pucey. The last time they had seen each other was her second year, and he had laughed at Draco's frequent use of "mudblood". But Draco had changed. It had been years since he had last uttered that dreadful word. Perhaps Adrian had grown up as well.

After Draco finished her ice cream, the left the shop and went their separate ways. Hermione returned to muggle London and her mother's house. It was quiet and empty, and she wondered where her mother had gone. But she welcomed the privacy. For days, she had awoken feeling ill, and feared the worst. Hidden away in her purse was a pregnancy test, and shaking fingers removed it from the bag. After carefully reading the instructions, she took the test, and endured the wait.

Five minutes was all it took to change Hermione Granger's life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione was in trouble.

Seated on the front steps of Draco's building, rain steadily falling, she replayed the argument with her mother over and over in her mind. One word stood out - _Out_. Helen had repeated it as she berated her only child for the mistake she had made. Pregnant and alone, Hermione left and went to the one place she hoped she would be welcome.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" She looked up, spotting the man she assumed to be Adrian Pucey. He smiled briefly before holding his umbrella over her. "Why on Earth are you sitting out here? You're positively soaked."

He helped her up and led her inside. When they reached his second floor apartment, he cast drying and warming charms on the shivering witch. "Is Draco here?' she wondered. "I rang the bell, but no one answered."

Adrian shook his head; his perfectly gelled blond hair not moving. "He's having dinner with his mother," he explained. "If I know Draco, he'll do whatever he can to cut the evening short. Should I call him, let him know you're here?"

"No, I don't want to interrupt his dinner," she replied. "I'll, um, I'll just go. Sorry for intruding."

He caught her arm as she walked past. "You're not intruding," he assured her, leading her back to the sofa to sit down. "Is something wrong? I realize I haven't seen you since you were twelve, but I remember you being...stronger."

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. Everything was wrong. She was pregnant and homeless. "I think it's something I need to talk to Draco about first," she said.

Nodding, Adrian rose and walked to the kitchen. "I'm making dinner. Pasta, if that's okay. It's the only thing I know how to make," he told her. From where she sat, he could see her from the kitchen counters. "Don't look so surprised. Purebloods know a thing or two about cooking."

Smiling, she stood and joined him. "Yes, apparently only a thing," she joked. "May I help? I could use the distraction."

Nodding, he put her to work setting the table and making a salad. Draco returned home just as Adrian set the pasta and sauce on the table. "What's going on here?" he wondered, looking between his friends.

"I like feeding the beautiful women I find on our doorstep," Adrian quipped. "This one's too skinny."

Draco eyed her as she moved away from the table. "Could we talk?" she requested. "In private."

Nodding, he led her to his bedroom and shut the door. Hermione stood by the dresser, keeping her back to him. Several long minutes passed before Draco could no longer stand the silence. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked. "This is killing me."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said. "And as if my mother didn't hate me enough, when she found the pregnancy test that I was too stupid to get rid of, she kicked me out. She said that if I wanted to act like your whore, I'll have to do it elsewhere."

He moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're really having a baby?" he asked.

Hermione turned, angry that he had the audacity to look happy. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" she demanded. "I have no place to go, no family, no job, no education. I can't raise a baby, Draco."

Taking her hand, he led her to the bed and sat down. "And what about me?" he wondered. "Do I not get a say in this? I'm the reason you're in this situation to begin with. Last I checked, I've got a place. I want you to live here. The Malfoys have money, so a job doesn't have to be your biggest concern. You want a family? You've got one. You, me, the baby - this is a family."

Hermione wiped her eyes and leaned against him. "I don't want to marry you," she told him. "It's just...we've only been friends for a few months. Having a baby isn't a reason to get married."

"Good, I wasn't proposing," he quipped, wiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek. "What I am offering is a place to live, a comfortable bed, someone who enjoys holding you at night despite the bruises you cause."

"What about Adrian?" she asked, considering his offer.

Draco shrugged. "What about him? He's already completely taken with you," he replied. "Just try to avoid walking around in the buff, and you'll be fine."

She snorted as she looked up at him. "And how often do I do that?" she inquired. "Besides, shouldn't you check with him first? Make sure he's alright with a third, and soon fourth, person living here?"

Getting up, he left the room with Hermione on his heels. "How would you feel about Hermione living here?" he asked his friend, who had started eating dinner without her.

Adrian glanced from Draco to Hermione. "Do you cook? Remove your hair from the shower drain? Not leave your...delicates all over the place? If you can answer yes to all three, them I'm good with it," he replied. "Is something going on? Am I being replaced because she's prettier?"

As seriously as he could, Draco said yes. Shaking her head, Hermione sat down beside him and helped herself to dinner. "You really don't mind me living here?" she asked.

As good natured as Adrian Pucey was, he also had a sensitive side. He placed his hand over hers. "Judging by the way I found you, I'd say you've got your reasons for needing to be here," he said. "Besides, with you here, maybe Malfoy will stop trying to have heart-to-hearts with me."

Hermione laughed, missing the sound she hadn't heard in a day. "Clean the bathroom and I'll handle all the deeper conversations with him," she offered.

"Can I still have him for Quidditch games?"

"Dear God, yes."

Draco, who watched their exchange, interjected. "Are the two of you drawing up a contract over me?" he inquired. The pair shrugged and continued eating. Deciding to let it go, Draco joined Hermione on her chair. "I take it you didn't go to the Weasleys for dinner?"

Looking his way sheepishly, she shook her head. "I forgot," she admitted.

Rolling his eyes, he insisted she call Harry. When Hermione left the room, Adrian asked the question most prominently on his mind - what was going on? Sighing, Draco looked to his friend, the man who had been a brother to him since childhood. "Her mother kicked her out because she's pregnant," he said. "Does that change anything for you? Would you be more comfortable if we found another place to live?"

Adrian shook his head. "It changes nothing," he decided.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione packed up her belongings as she prepared to leave her childhood home for the final time. Helen had given her an hour to do so while she was out, and with Adrian's help, she was almost done. Giving the room one last look to ensure she had everything, Hermione left and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you for helping me," she said as they walked away from the house. "I was afraid that if my mother came back early and saw Draco in the house, my child might be fatherless."

Adrian, who shouldered her load, shrugged. "It's nothing," he assured. "I, uh, I know what it's like to have parents who disapprove of the choices you make. My father wanted me to be a Death Eater, and when I refused, he basically shunned me. My mother was secretly depositing money for me so I'd have something to live off of while the Ministry was under less favorable control. When my father found out what she'd been doing, she stopped. I don't know, I guess she was afraid he'd kill her or something. He's in Azkaban, ya know. Cell right next to Lucius Malfoy."

"Is that why you agreed to let me stay?" Hermione wondered.

Rounding a corner, they found a secluded place to Apparate. Landing in their living room, Adrian sighed and sat down. "You didn't do anything wrong," he told her. "Whether it was how you kept your parents alive or getting pregnant. Parents shouldn't treat their children this way."

Taking a seat beside him, she nodded in agreement. "Do you still talk to them?" she asked. "I'm looking for a little hope here, so lie if you need to."

Adrian laughed softly. "My mother and I do," he replied. "Convicted Death Eaters aren't exactly granted visitation privileges, so I haven't seen my father since his sentencing. My mother never held it against me that I chose not to be a Death Eater though. So, I guess our situations aren't exactly similar."

"No, I guess not," she agreed. "Still, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't make me hang out with that ex of yours, and we'll call it even," he replied.

"When he finds out that I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby, I don't think we'll really have to worry about Ron," she told him. "I'm scared, to be honest. Losing Ron means losing his family, and I don't know that I can lose another family quite so soon."

Adrian merely grinned. "What's that muggle saying - when one door closes, another one opens?" he asked. "Maybe you'll find a new family, one that's not going to place so much concern on your actions. There are plenty of people who like you just for you. You should also know that as soon as Narcissa finds out about this, she's going to become a very large, very overburdening part of your life."

Hermione paled. Draco rarely spoke of his parents, but since their return to England, he had been spending more time with his mother. She couldn't help but wonder if her involvement in Draco's life would ruin the relationship between mother and son. Before she could continue dwelling, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Draco emerged.

"Putting the moves on my girl?" he inquired, one pale blond brow raised.

Adrian removed his arm from her shoulders, but continued to sit close. "Come on. Do I look like Flint? Or Zabini?" he asked, standing up. "The two of them you have to worry about. Me? I'm harmless. A kitten really."

"I had a kitten once," Hermione recalled. "My teachers thought I was being abused at home because of all the scratches. Pick a different metaphor."

Adrian thought about it for a moment. "A newborn baby?"

"My cousin once kicked out her father's tooth when she was only a few months old," Hermione shared.

Draco, standing behind his friend, laughed softly. "A daisy?"

"A lot of people are allergic," she pointed out.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Adrian proclaimed that she was too exhausting. Alone, Draco claimed the seat beside her. "Feeling alright?" he asked. "Was Adrian much help with packing?"

She nodded, letting him know that the older wizard had been a perfect gentleman and assistant. "He did say something though, something about your mother," she said hesitantly. "Does she know? About us, I mean."

"No, I haven't told her," he admitted. "I didn't know if you'd want me to, and we haven't exactly defined what we are. I know she would want to know about that. I did tell her that you're living here though."

Hermione nodded as she processed what he said. "And she's okay with it? I am a muggleborn after all," she said. He nodded without making eye contact. "Please be honest with me. I've already ruined my family. I don't want to ruin yours too."

Sighing, he sat forward, thinking about his own mess of a family. "Do you want to know what she said when I told her that we're friends?" he asked. "She asked me if I'm happy, if you make me happy. And you do. That's all she cares about."

Getting to her feet, Hermione approached the fireplace and stared at the empty mantel. "What if she doesn't feel that way when she finds out that I'm pregnant?" she inquired.

He stood behind her, resting his hands on her hips. "Don't underestimate her," he advised. "Or her desire for grandchildren. I know she was raised to believe in blood purity and all that rubbish, but she's not the type of person to turn her back on family."

Scowling, she turned to face him. "Really? What about her sister, Andromeda?" she inquired. "She married a muggle, and never saw your mother again."

"And you don't think that decision might have gone both ways?" he retorted. "When I realized I had feelings for you back when we were still in school, I asked her what she would do if married someone of 'lesser' status. She said it didn't matter to her if I married a pureblood or a muggle. And with Lucius in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, I can marry whomever I choose without fear of his wrath."

"What happens when he's released and you're with a muggleborn and your halfblood child?" she wondered.

Leaning forward, he kissed her, soft and tenderly. "It'll be too late," he responded. "I'll be too madly in love to let you go."

She looked worried as she stepped away from him. "Don't say things you don't mean," she warned. "Besides, I'm not worth falling in love with."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You're sure you want to do this?" Draco asked as they approached Malfoy Manor. "I would understand if you're not comfortable."

Hermione took a deep breath to steel herself. The estate held far too many painful memories for the witch who had only been there once. "I'll be fine," she told him, though her sweat-dampened hand tightened around his. He let them in and led her to the sitting room where his mother waited.

Narcissa rose from her seat, a gracious smile on her face as she greeted the pair. She held Hermione's free hand longer than necessary, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's good to see you, dear," she said, her voice soft and motherly. "The circumstances are more pleasant, I hope."

Smiling, Hermione nodded in agreement. The one and only time she had been to Malfoy Manor, she'd been kidnapped by Snatchers and tortured by a deranged Death Eater. She still bore the scars of that day, both the physical and mental.

Narcissa sat, and is if taking her cue, Draco led Hermione to sit down across from her. They remained silent as tea was poured and prepared. "So, Mum, there's something we came to tell you," Draco said, sounding far more confident than Hermione thought she could be. "Hermione and I are having a baby. Um, I know this doesn't exactly fit the grand Malfoy plan, but you should know that we're happy together, and committed to the family we've created. I won't leave her or our child."

Blue eyes widened as Narcissa eyed the young couple. "You're sure this is what you want?" she asked. Draco cheeks reddened with anger as he nodded. "Sweetheart, please. I didn't mean it to sound insulting."

"Then how did you mean it?" he inquired bitingly.

Narcissa sighed as she considered her words. "I just want to make sure you, both of you, have thought this through," she said. "You're young, and you hated one another for so long. I'd hate to see you trapped in something you don't want. Whatever you choose, you both have my support though."

Hermione blamed her hormones for the overwhelming rush of emotions. Standing, she crossed the small space between them and hugged Draco's mother. "Thank you," she whispered when the older witch returned her embrace. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she pulled away, reclaiming her seat beside Draco. "Sorry, it just means a lot to me that you'd say that. I know Draco and I had our differences in the past, but we've also left all of that in the past. He's been a very good friend to me these last couple of months, and I can't imagine doing something like this without him."

Draco kissed her temple. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "Mother, I don't want you to believe that I'm trapped. I certainly don't feel that I am."

"I'm glad," Narcissa replied. "Have you thought about where you'll live? How you'll support your child? Draco's mentioned your desire to return to school, Hermione. Will you still be able to do that?"

"I've spoken with the Minister, and he's assured me that I can study from home. I'll take my N.E.W.T.s next April," she shared. "He also promised me a position working for the Care of Magical Creatures department once I've completed them."

All eyes turned to Draco. "I like the idea of staying home all day playing daddy," he said with a smile. "Maybe our child will turn out better than I did."

"You've learned a great deal from your father," Narcissa said. "I suggest doing the opposite."

The young couple laughed, and Hermione felt herself begin to relax. A pleasant afternoon was had by the trio, and Hermione felt better when they returned home. Narcissa loved her son, and could see past blood status so long as he was happy. It was a relief to know that she wouldn't be the cause of another familial rift.

"You have visitors," Adrian warned her when they entered the flat.

Nervously, Hermione thanked him and entered her bedroom to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. Harry gave her a warm smile, but Ron seemed on edge. His face was red; usually a sign of anger or nerves. Hermione didn't know which way he leaned. The friends stood in silence until Ron sighed and stepped forward to hug her.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

Her heart raced. There was a very good chance he wouldn't feel that way when he found out that she was pregnant. Fear set in as she pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she wondered.

Ron moved away to stand by the dresser. He frowned when he saw a man's belongings mixed with hers. "Harry told us about your folks," he said. "I know you said you weren't feeling well last week, and that's why you didn't come to dinner. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"It's, um, it's been tough," she admitted.

Ron scoffed. "Tough enough that you've resorted to living with Slytherins and Death Eaters?" he inquired. "You know Mum would have taken you in. She still will. Just say the word."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head and sat down on the bed she shared with Draco. "I can't do that," she told him. "And Adrian and Draco aren't Death Eaters. Adrian never was. It would mean a lot to me if you, the both of you, would accept the situation as it is. I like living here, and I plan to stay here."

"What's the situation?" Harry wondered. "I mean, I thought the plan was to make things right with your mum. How do you do that from here?"

"For now, I don't," was her sad reply. "My mother has decided that some of my recent actions are unforgivable, which is why I'm living here. I, uh, I'm pregnant, and I think it was the straw that broke the camel's back. The things she said...I couldn't stay there."

Harry sat down and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Looking up, he noticed the look of utter shock on Ron's face. Slowly, he moved toward his friends.

"You've got us," Ron promised, wiping his thumb through the tears that wet her cheeks. "I may never stop seeing Malfoy as a bouncing ferret, and it might be awhile before I can forgive him for everything he's done to us, but I will support you, Mione. Who knows? Maybe Malfoy and I will be friends one day."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped an arm around each of her boys. "Thank you," she told them.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's my advice for today - buy jeggings one size smaller. I've been hiking up my pants all day.

* * *

Chapter 11

"It's too small," Narcissa concluded as her tour of their flat came to an end. "It's fine for the three of you, but where will you put the baby? It'll need a room of its own."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're fine here, Mother," he insisted. "Besides, Hermione says the baby will sleep in our room for the first few months. After that, we'll use expansion charms. Hermione's got about ten up her sleeve for when the time comes. Or, by then, we'll have run Ade out, and we can use his room."

"I'm not going anywhere," Adrian stated. "Someone's going to need to rescue that kid from its crazy parents. Hermione'll have it reading two seconds out of the womb, and you'll just spoil it. I intend to be the little bit of sanity in your child's life."

Hermione frowned as worry creased her forehead. "You don't really think we'll be bad parents, do you?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Adrian took hold of her hand. "You're going to be great," he assured her. "Sometimes I just have to take the piss out of Draco. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Apparently my feelings don't matter," Draco commented, eyeing his friend.

"No," Adrian said, "they don't. Because I seem to recall you crying to your mummy about what a git I was for getting mad at you when you poured potting soil down my pants."

"I was five," Draco reminded his friend.

Hermione, who stood beside Narcissa, watched the exchange between the pair. "Am I making the right choice - living here, allowing these two in my child's life?" she wondered.

"Here I'd thought they had grown up," the older witch mused. "Still fighting like children though. You could always come live at the Manor. It's lonely without my family."

The men turned to face Narcissa; their argument forgotten. "My children aren't growing up there," Draco stated. He had seen too many horrible things in that house, dating back to before the Dark Lord's takeover of the estate. He'd dealt with an abusive father, terrifying Death Eaters who'd frightened him as a child, and endless hallways and rooms filled with dark objects. "We'll be fine here, Mum."

Narcissa nodded understandingly. She had long known of her son's aversion to the family estate, which dated back to his childhood. Oftentimes, he would run to her bed in the middle of the night because the old house scared him. He would sleep by her side until the early morning when he would return to his own room for fear of Lucius finding him there.

"I know, sweetheart," she murmured, touching her son's cheek lovingly. "Perhaps it's time I make a change too. The Manor is far too much space for one person."

"Hermione, get to work on a fourth room," Adrian joked.

Draco elbowed his roommate in the ribs. "You want to live with us?" he asked uncertainly.

Smiling, Narcissa assured him that that wasn't her plan. "We have a cottage by the sea," she told him. "I've always loved the sea. It's such a peaceful place, and I could use a little peace. I think your father will like it too when he comes home."

Hermione looked inquisitively at Draco, but he shook his head. "That sounds like a nice idea," he told his mother.

Narcissa nodded resolutely and apologized for needing to cut her visit short. "Would you consider living with her?" Hermione wondered after his mother left. Draco shrugged, letting her know he hadn't given it any thought. "I just...I wonder if we should, at least for a little while. Neither of us knows what to do with a baby, but she has experience."

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat down and stared at her. "She had nannies and house elves," he pointed out.

"I don't think we should turn down whatever help is offered," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing, his expression softened. "I know you worry about a lot of things," he said. "You're not doing this alone though. I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere."

Her arms fell to her sides and she sat down beside him. "I know you're not," she murmured. "I just...I always thought my mum would make a wonderful grandmother. She doesn't want to be a part of this though, and that hurts. Your mum is the only grandparent our child will have. I want her to feel included."

"She will be," he promised. "And I do still believe that your parents will come around. Maybe we could talk to your mother now that she's had some time to cool down."

Hermione rested against him as Draco wrapped his arms around her. "How many rounds of this will there be?" she wondered. "How many times am I going to be the kid who burns her hand on the stove to see if it's hot? I don't want to give up, but it's clear to everyone but me that they want me to."

"Then don't give up," he urged. "I don't want you to give up either, and you know I'll do whatever you need me to do to help you with this."

Despite the sadness in her eyes, she smiled. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you," she told him.

A smirk settled on his lips as he lowered his head to meet her lips. "Want to show me?" he asked.

Hermione giggled until she heard Adrian clear his throat. He sat down on her other side and pushed Draco's head away from her. "None of that when I'm around," he stated. "Do you want my opinion? This whole situation with your parents, you haven't asked for it once."

"Sounds to me like that's your answer," Draco remarked.

Hermione shook her head. "What's your opinion?" she asked, ignoring the blond beside her.

Adrian sat up straighter. "You've said they don't understand our world, right? Well, show them," he suggested. "Or your mother at least, show her. I'll lend you a pensieve. Let her see your memories. Hell, she can see mine, or Draco's. Let her see what you protected her from. My father was selected to kill her and your father. Show her that memory. The Ministry has it on the record. You kept them alive. Nothing you've done is so egregious that you deserve this kind of treatment."

"You really think that would work?" she asked. Adrian nodded. "What if it pushes her further away? They never liked hearing about all the trouble I got into with Harry and Ron. Seeing me on the run, fighting battles? What if that's worse than erasing their memories?"

Sighing, Adrian reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Then you'll finally know for certain if they can forgive you or not," he said. "At least exhaust every option before you do though."


	12. Chapter 12

I went a bit book crazy this weekend, and now have five books that I want to read at the same time. Thank goodness for e-readers, am I right?

* * *

Chapter 12

A fast friendship had formed between Hermione and Narcissa, one that had begun to border on a mother/daughter relationship. It broke her heart to listen to the young witch talk about the family that had shunned her, and a plan formed. It took a bit of effort to get any information from her son. Draco didn't want her interfering, insisting that the Grangers would come around on their own.

But Narcissa Malfoy was determined.

She stood on the Grangers' doorstep, poised and calm as she knocked. When the door opened to reveal Helen Granger, Narcissa gave her her warmest smile as she introduced herself. "I'm sorry to visit unannounced," she said. "I was hoping we could talk. I'm Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Helen scowled, but allowed the witch to enter her home. "Is Hermione alright?" she asked as Narcissa sat down.

The blonde beamed. "She's wonderful," she assured her. "She's hardly showing, but the baby is healthy and so is she. I am, however, worried about her. All she talks about is you and her father, and how she wishes she could make things right. The war was a difficult time for us all, and I lived in constant fear that my son's life would be taken every day. He doesn't know this, but every night, I would sneak into his room while he slept to make sure he was still breathing. But there were also the nights when he was at school and I couldn't be near him. I didn't sleep at all."

"Why did you come here?" Helen wondered as unshed tears burned her brown eyes.

Narcissa sighed. "Hermione did you and your husband a wonderful favor," she stated. "I know it doesn't seem that way. Parents are supposed to protect their children, not the other way around. Hermione and Draco, and so many other children, witnessed things they should never have had to see, and there was nothing we could do to shield them from it. You understand, though, that if she hadn't sent you away, erased your memories, that you and your husband would be dead?"

Looking away, Helen blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of the tears that began to fall. "Your son mentioned that," she conceded. "Tell me - if Draco had done this to you, would you forgive him?"

"Yes, I would," Narcissa replied honestly. "I love my son. I would have given my life to protect him. It would hurt, knowing I couldn't do anything to help him, but I would forgive him. That's all Hermione wants - forgiveness. I've seen how difficult this has been on her, how much blame she puts on herself."

Helen released a shuddering breath as she finally turned to face the witch sitting across from her. "She could have been killed," she said, her voice breaking. "She left her journal behind when I kicked her out of the house. I didn't want to read it, but curiosity got the better of me. My daughter could have died, and I would have never known. I wouldn't have known who I was."

"But she's still alive," Narcissa insisted. "Don't push her away now that you have her back, and don't dwell on what could have happened. I have many friends who lost their children in this war who would do anything to have them back. You have your daughter back. Embrace that."

Helen nodded. "Do you know where she is?" she asked.

Smiling, Narcissa left her contact information before seeing herself out. Helen stared at the beautiful stationary and neat script. She regretted her reaction to finding the pregnancy test, but had no way of telling her daughter. Now that she could, she was terrified.

00000000000

Hermione beamed with excitement and anticipation as they left the hospital. As she walked, she stared at the sonogram in her hand, and with Draco's help, avoided walking into passersby. "I can't believe it's real," she gushed. "Our baby. Our little girl. It's all real."

Draco grinned as he looked at the blurry image. "Don't tell Mum it's a girl," he warned. "She always wanted a girl, and she will go overboard. Shopping, decorating, picking out names - you name it, she'll do it. Whether we want her to or not."

Frowning, she gave his shoulder a gentle push. "Be nice, she's the only grandparent this baby will have," she reminded him. "Besides, she's been such a big help and so good to me. She deserves to know she'll have a granddaughter."

He shook his head and took hold of her hand to return home. "She's not her only grandparent," he said before Apparating them inside their flat.

"Anyone recognize that woman outside?" Adrian asked, standing by the window.

Draco joined him. "My mother," he replied.

Adrian shook his head. "The other one."

Hermione stood on his other side and paled. "My mother." Turning on her heel, she walked quickly to the front door, down the stairs, and opened the main door. "Mum?"

Helen took a deep breath and turned to face her daughter. "Hi, Hermione," she said, attempting to smile.

The young witch looked from her mother to the blonde beside her. "What's going on? Why are you here?" she wondered, feeling her pulse pick up speed as the air warmed around her.

"Could we talk inside?" Narcissa suggested. Nodding, Hermione led them to her flat on the second floor. Once inside, the men stared at the new arrivals. "Draco, Adrian, why don't give them some privacy?"

Narcissa escorted the pair to Draco's bedroom, leaving mother and daughter alone. "Narcissa came to see me yesterday," Helen said. "I didn't expect her to be so kind. She seems to really care about you."

"Do you?" Hermione wondered, sitting down when her legs no longer seemed able to hold her.

Chewing her bottom lip, Helen nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, I do," she replied, joining her daughter. "She's a very wise woman, and I'm sorry that it took her words to make me see what you wanted me to see from the beginning. Hearing about the war from another mother's perspective helped, I think. The point is I want to try again. I want to be your mum again."

Hermione hugged her mother, letting her tears dampen her shoulder. "I want to be your daughter again," she replied.

From his bedroom, Draco attempted to eavesdrop. Several times, his mother sent a poking charm his way to keep him away from the door. "You did this for her?" he asked when he finally managed to peek into the living room.

"No parent should be without their child," Narcissa replied as she folded the laundry Hermione had left beside the bed. "Besides, Hermione deserves this."

Draco smiled softly and walked away from the door. "Thank you, Mum," he murmured, kissing her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

It's April, right? Because it snowed last night and it's freezing today, and I'm not cool with either.

* * *

Chapter 13

"They're exhausting," Hermione complained when she returned home.

Shutting his book, Adrian laughed. "Two mothers planning for their first grandchild - did you think this would be easy?" he asked.

Sighing, she admitted that he was right. She also never expected her magic hating mother to bond with the pureblood mother of her child's father. It surprised her how quickly and easily Helen Granger reinstituted herself into their lives. And Hermione loved it. If only her mother could convince her father to come home, life would be perfect.

"It's nice to have her back," she decided. "In fact, she asked if she could meet the Weasleys. They met once in the summer before my second year, but that was a long time ago. Do you think it's odd that she forgave me so quickly? Or that she's trying to be such a big part of my life?"

Adrian shrugged. "Should you really bite the hand that feeds you?" he wondered. "I know you're you, but don't dwell on it. Just let her in. Whatever she and Narcissa talked about must have worked. Are you still upset for the way she reacted to everything?"

Though she was loath to admit it, she was still hurt. "I never expected to hear my parents speak to me that way," she confessed. "My mother called me a whore, my father's practically disowned me. I knew I shouldn't expect them to be overjoyed when they got their memories back, but I thought they might understand my actions. And if Draco tells me one more time to just give it time, I'm going to slap him and blame it on my hormones."

Adrian laughed loudly as the front door opened. Draco eyed them suspiciously, wondering what could be so funny. Hermione rose to greet him, and his hand lingered on the small bump that had begun to grow on her abdomen. He shot his friend a curious look, but Adrian merely held up his hands.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who wants to punch you...again," he stated, vacating the living room.

Now alone, he turned his eyes to the woman in his arms. "He's crazy," she said. "Not to be trusted. I have no idea where he got the notion that I would ever hit you. Doesn't sound like me at all."

Draco chuckled as he kissed her. "My mother gave me something," he told her, leading her back to the sofa. When they were seated, he removed a small, black box from his pocket and held it tightly. "I know you said you didn't want to get married, so this doesn't have to be an engagement ring. Not yet, anyhow. My mother believes it's proper for parents to be wed, but she also believed that purebloods should only marry purebloods. This can just be a symbol of our commitment to our baby, if that's what you want."

Her heart had raced at the sight of the box, but it slowed considerably after hearing his explanation. He opened the box and presented her with a small, round diamond set in a thin platinum band. "It's beautiful," she murmured. With her permission, he placed the ring on her right hand and held it tightly. "It's not that I never want to get married. We've just been through so much and rushed so much, that I want to take our time deciding what kind of relationship we want. It's bad enough you're stuck with me for life now because of the baby. I don't want you to feel trapped too."

"I don't feel trapped," he assured her. "I know I can't force you to believe that, but it's how I feel. When you do believe that and decide that you're ready for something more, all you have to do is move the ring to your other hand."

Smiling, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Ya know, the day I found out I was pregnant, Harry asked if you were my boyfriend," she told him. "I didn't know how to answer that, so I just said no. I thought we could just be friends who enjoyed each other's company. Now, I'm not so sure. Can we really be friends who raise a child together?"

Sighing, he let go of her hands. "If that's what you want, then yes, we can be," he replied.

"You want more though," she guessed.

He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I thought we were more," he admitted. "I was under the impression you were my girlfriend. I mean, we kiss and hold hands and sleep together. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do? I've never done anything like that with a friend."

Reaching for his hand, she held it between her own smaller hands. "Please don't be mad," she murmured. Though he promised that he wasn't, Hermione didn't believe him. "I told you I was never very good at being a girlfriend. I can identify all the symptoms of dragon pox, but I'm unable to recognize when I'm in a relationship. I'm so sorry."

"Do you want to be in one?" he asked.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she stared at their joined hands. "I'm not good at them," she mumbled. Sighing impatiently, Draco attempted to pull away, but she held on. "I tried so hard with Ron because I thought we were supposed to be it. With you - I don't feel like I have to try so hard. You let me be me, and you never make me feel bad about it. Even though you're to blame for the morning sickness and the back pain and the swollen ankles that are to come, you still make me happy."

A soft chuckle passed his lips. "That's all my fault, eh?" he asked. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Well, sure. There was nothing to complain about then," she remarked with a cheeky smile. With a gentle exhale, she relaxed into his arms as they wound around her. "I guess I don't have much to complain about now either. At least when it comes to you. Our mothers are a different story. Narcissa dragged us to every shop in the Alley that might potentially offer anything baby related. So many ruffles."

"I told you not to involve her. You're in for eighteen, maybe more, years of this," he warned her. "No regrets?"

There was a smile on her lips as she leaned in to kiss him. "No regrets."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the Burrow for the first time since she had left for Australia. She prepared herself for Molly Weasley's anger, both over her long absence and her choice in partners. Draco had purposely stayed home, allowing her to handle the potentially tense evening without adding to it.

She had only just begun to show, but under the family's stares, she felt like a beached whale. Harry was soon by her side, arm around her shoulders and a smile on his face. "Someone let the pregnant woman sit down," he joked, leading her to the sofa as George moved to make room for her. The friendly, though mischievous twin had always been kind to her, and offered her a smile in greeting.

"Well, thanks, Harry, for that," she replied, placing a pillow over her stomach. "I, um, that was exactly what I came to tell you all. I've just started my second trimester, and we're having a girl."

Molly Weasley stood between the kitchen and family room, arms crossed and a spoon in hand. "Who is we?" she inquired. When Hermione announced that she was with Draco, the matronly witch left the room. Sighing, Hermione rose from her seat, grateful to those who congratulated her. Entering the kitchen, she opened her mouth, ready to apologize when Molly spoke. "I wasn't expecting this," she said, her back to the young woman as she stirred a pot of beef stew.

"Believe me - we weren't either," Hermione admitted.

"Do you love him?" Molly asked.

The young witch smiled. "You know, I hadn't thought about it before, but yes, I do," she replied. "He's so good to me, Mrs. Weasley. I know a lot of people hoped Ron and I would get back together-"

"There's still time for that," she interjected. "Just because Draco Malfoy is the father doesn't mean you need to be with him. If you love Ron, you should be with him."

Groaning softly, Hermione sat down at the table. "Ron and I - it isn't like that. We don't love each other the way we should," she explained. "And I won't allow another man to raise my child. Draco's committed to not only our daughter, but to me as well. I won't push him away."

Turning off the stove, Molly joined her at the table. "I would hate to think you love this boy because you feel that you have to," she said softly. "That's not enough, dear. Being a part of the baby's life doesn't mean he has to be a part of yours."

Anger settled in Hermione's stomach as she stood. "Being involved with our child absolutely means that Draco will be a part of my life," she stated. "I refuse to cut him out of it. If he walks away, he walks away, but I won't push him away. Thank you for the offer of dinner, but I don't think I'll be staying."

Passing through the living room, she grabbed her belongings and made her way to the front door. "Wait, Mione," Ron said, reaching for her. With a huff, she turned to face him and the rest of the family. "Just...no one expects you to be with me now that you and Malfoy are having a baby. At least, I don't. I just want you to be happy."

Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "Tell everyone I'm sorry, will you?"

Ron nodded, and once she was gone, he turned back to talk to his mother. "I'm not happy that she chose him over me," he stated with steely determination in his words. "It's never going to be Hermione and me because we don't belong together. We will, however, be friends, and I'm okay with that. You want her to be a part of this family? Accept the fact that she's with Malfoy."

Stunned, Molly said nothing as her youngest son walked away.

Hermione returned home, and found herself alone. She was tired of being alone, and desperately wanted company. Without removing her coat, she Apparated to her mother's house, startling the older woman with her arrival. Without a word, she walked to her mother, and hugged her. "Sorry," she whispered, resting her head on her shoulder.

Helen held her close. "Don't be," she replied, leading her to the sofa. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Begrudgingly, Hermione told her mother about her brief evening with the Weasley family. "And then I just walked out," she concluded. "Am I going to have to defend my relationship with Draco for the rest of my life?"

"I don't know," Helen admitted. "I remember the stories you used to tell about him, and I thought he sounded awful. And then I met him. Before the two of you were anything, I could see how much he cared for you. You've never been the type to care what others thought of you. So, don't let what people think of your relationship bother you. Be with Draco because you love him, or leave him because this isn't what you want. Just don't let anyone else influence that decision."

Hermione nodded, knowing she was right. Her feelings were more important. They had to be. "I love him," she confessed happily. "I love when he's around or holds my hand or just smiles at me from across the room. I don't know if it's puppy love or something more, but I'm excited to find out."

Glad as she was that her daughter had found love, there were other concerns on Helen's mind. Ever the astute child, Hermione noticed and asked about it. Sighing, Helen wondered whether or not to burden the young woman. Deciding Hermione had the right to know, she told her. "Narcissa and I are going to Australia next week to see your father," she said. "He's so much more stubborn than I am, but that woman has a way of getting through to people. I hope he'll listen to reason, but I'm also afraid that he won't. I want my family to be whole again, sweetheart. I want him to come home."

Hermione knew what she needed to do in order to convince him to come home. She needed to stay away. Helen objected immediately, but Hermione reassured her with a smile. "It's only temporary," she promised. "I can stay away until Dad's okay with me being around. Everything will be fine, Mum."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the snafu yesterday. I'm an idiot sometimes, and posted a chapter to this story instead of the correct one. I think I'll get it right today. Unless I just jinxed myself.

* * *

Chapter 15

Everyday for a month, Hermione received a letter from Narcissa with an update on their progress in Australia. As a new month began, the news changed. Her father was coming home. It was bittersweet. Her parents would be reunited, but she was sure he would want nothing to do with her. Hermione resigned herself to allowing him to take control of their relationship.

She distracted herself by creating a nursery next to Draco's and her room. A few charms were all she needed and a room appeared with a door connecting to their room. Sitting down on the hardwood floor, she considered her next move. In her mind, she thought about carpets and paint colors, furniture and placement. She could picture Draco rocking their daughter to sleep. She imagined their little girl growing up in this room.

"Mum's on her way over," Draco announced, taking a seat beside her. Sighing, Hermione opened her eyes and nodded. She wasn't ready to talk to Narcissa yet. This room was a safe haven, and she wasn't ready to leave it. Draco stood and helped her up. "Whatever she says, it's going to be okay. He came back, and that's half the battle."

He was right. Hermione knew he was. It did little to help though. "I just want everything to go back to normal," she murmured, leaning into his side.

"Haven't you figured out yet that you're not meant to be normal?" he asked. "You're extraordinary. You can't expect to lead a boring, mundane life. Besides, someone needs to keep me on my toes now that Potter no longer wants to hex me in the bathroom."

They left the nursery and waited in the living room for Narcissa's arrival. "Thanks for cheering me up," she said, kissing him softly.

"Did it work?" he wondered.

Sighing, she shook her head. "No, but it's a start," she told him. "Hopefully your mother has good news."

"Even if it isn't, she'll find a way to spin it so it sounds good," Draco added. "Slytherin and whatnot."

With a soft laugh, Hermione sat down and shut her eyes briefly. When Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace, she opened them and eyed the blonde expectantly. Narcissa kissed her son before sitting down beside the young witch. "Your father is home with your mother," she explained. "The only way he agreed to come home is if you aren't there. He does know about the baby, but didn't have much to say on the matter. I know you're tired of hearing this, but I think he just needs some time to adjust. He'll come around, sweetheart."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Hermione said, leaning into the older woman's embrace. "It really does mean the world to me how much you've helped."

Smiling, Narcissa smoothed back the wild, curly locks that framed Hermione's face. "You're family. This is what Malfoys do for family," she replied. Rising, she apologized for having to leave so soon.

Draco claimed his mother's seat. "Well, it wasn't great news," he said, "but it's hopeful."

"Yeah, hopeful," Hermione muttered, leaving the living room. She entered the kitchen as Adrian did, and offered him her best attempt at a smile. "How much did you overhear?"

He shrugged as he rummaged in the refrigerator for something to eat. "Your dad is back," he replied. "Seems like the situation isn't much different from your mother's when she first returned. And no amount of platitudes are going to make this any easier on you. Want to break something?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "He's not going to come around like the Malfoys think he will," she shared. "My mother is nowhere near as stubborn as my father. If he wants nothing to do with me, then he'll see to it that he has nothing to do with me. Nothing I do or say will change his mind."

"Sounds like someone I know," Adrian remarked, flashing her a bright smile. "Someone who claims that she's not the one eating all the crisps at two in the morning, and threatened to hit me when I brought it up."

One dark eyebrow rose. "I'm pregnant. What's your excuse for denying putting the empty ice cream carton back in the freezer?" she inquired.

"Sympathetic pregnancy," he replied cheekily. "I've gained at least ten pounds since you moved in."

Her amusement at his antics turned. "Be honest with me," she requested. "Do you really mind my living here?"

"Not one bit," he promised, returning to his search for food. Setting a plate of leftover chicken on the counter, he removed the plastic wrap, and began to eat with his fingers. "You know, you being here makes me wonder why I ever believed anything my father told me. You don't appear to have warts, nor have I seen you bleed mud. Honestly, I think he might have been wrong."

Standing beside him, she picked at the cold chicken. "I worry sometimes that I've disrupted things," she admitted. "Draco and I were hardly even friends the first time we slept together. I ruined my relationship with my parents by erasing their memories, sometimes I think I've ruined Draco's life by not being more careful, and now I worry that I'm ruining yours by being here."

Food forgotten, he hugged her. "The three of us - you, me, and Draco - are solid," he told her. "I've known him since he was born, and I've never seen him this happy. Of course, I was three when he was born, so maybe he was happy at some point in his life that I just don't remember. Anyhow, he's had a rough couple of years, and what I'm trying so eloquently to say is that he's a different person because of you. You've got enough on your mind. Don't worry that you're going to lose us too."

Hermione smiled as they lapsed into silence and continued to eat. Every so often, she would glance at him when she was sure he wasn't looking. "You know you're her godfather, right?" she asked. Blue eyes turned to her, but Hermione continued to look down at the counter. "Harry and Ron seem to be okay with this whole situation, but you've accepted me. It's like Narcissa said - you're family. We want you to be her godfather."

"You're not afraid I'll corrupt her?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm terrified of that," Hermione replied. "But you deserve this."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm honored."


	16. Chapter 16

Lately, I've been wondering how bad of an idea it would to be to just cut off my ponytail. Long hair is driving me crazy and I'm too lazy/poor to get it cut. Has anyone ever done it? I'm looking for heroes here!

* * *

Chapter 16

The end of her second trimester saw Hermione in the hospital. Draco paced outside her room as she was examined. She had spent the morning complaining of stomach pains and refused to eat. After sleeping through much of the afternoon, Hermione awoke and told him they needed to go to St. Mungo's. Draco didn't hesitate, and got her to the hospital as quickly as he could.

And now he was forced to wait.

"Mate, sit down," Adrian insisted. Only seconds after Hermione had been whisked away and Draco shut out, Adrian was called to be by his friends' sides. "Hermione's strong. She'll be okay."

Sighing, Draco did as he was told. "I don't even know what's wrong," he muttered, covering his face with his hands. "They wouldn't let me go in because I'm not family. No, she's just carrying my kid. But I'm not family because the words 'I do' haven't been uttered."

Adrian patted his back. "You could have lied," he suggested. "Tell them you're her fiance or something. That would have gotten you in."

Sitting back, the younger man leaned his head against the wall. "And then we'd be in the paper," he replied. "She needs less stress. Not more. Dealing with her parents has been more than she needs. Helen's sneaking out to help my mother get the nursery and baby shower ready, and she and Mr. Granger are fighting about the time she spends with Hermione, and Hermione finds out about all of it. I swear I'll kill him if anything happens to her or the baby."

The exam room door opened. "Mr. Malfoy?" a petite, plump witch with gray hair greeted him. "Miss Granger is asking for you."

Draco ran into the room and stood beside Hermione's bed. Fresh tears stained her cheeks, and she attempted to wipe them away before he saw them. "What's going on?" he asked nervously as he took her hand.

"She's experienced some bleeding, but I managed to stabilize it," the healer stated. "I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. Once she's released, bed rest is mandatory. I'll leave you alone to talk. Visiting hours end at eight sharp."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed Hermione's forehead. "You're okay now?" he asked. Holding tighter to his hand, she nodded. "I was so scared that something was wrong. I'm not done with you yet, Granger."

Hermione brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "The baby's healthy," she told him. "I just saw blood though, and I got scared. I thought we lost her."

"Both of my girls are okay," he murmured. "I'll let Ade know and ask him to call our mothers. Then I intend to talk someone into letting me stay with you tonight. Screw visiting hours."

She waited alone with nothing but her thoughts. She was okay, the baby was healthy, Draco would be by her side shortly. She played it like a mantra in her mind until the door opened. "Can you stay?" she asked.

Smiling, he joined her on the bed and put his arms around her. "Adrian is getting in touch with your mum, Narcissa is on her way, and I'm not going anywhere," he stated, resting his hand on her stomach. "I'd rest up now before the mothers arrive. They're bound to have a million and one questions that we won't know the answers to."

In his arms, she managed to sleep until Narcissa and Helen arrived. Draco eased himself off the bed to greet them and catch them up on the goings on. "But she's going home tomorrow?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded, but Helen interrupted before he could continue. "I'll come stay with you," she offered. "Take care of her."

"You really don't have to," he assured her. "I mean, you're more than welcome at our flat any time you want, but I don't think Hermione would want a babysitter. I, um, I am curious though - does her father know?"

Looking away, Helen shook her head. "I wasn't sure what to say," she admitted. "He all but plugs his ears and yells 'la la la' whenever I've mentioned her. I'll tell him when I get home."

Draco gave her wrist a comforting squeeze. "Everything will be okay," he promised her.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette nodded. "The two of you should eat," she decided. "I'll get you something."

Turning on her heel, she left the room with Narcissa trailing behind her. Once out of the sight of their children, Helen broke down. Comforting arms wound around her as Narcissa murmured words of encouragement. With her tears finally exhausted, Helen pulled away. "Which way to food?" she asked. Narcissa placed an arm around her shoulders and led her to the cafeteria. "You know, Hermione always teased me because my first instinct has always been to feed people. Whenever there was trouble, I'd feed her. I envy that girl's metabolism. I just...food doesn't fix this."

"No, but it might help," Narcissa replied encouragingly. "A little chocolate cake might do wonders for her. She needs rest. She runs herself ragged with her studies and getting ready for the baby. The chance to slow down will help."

Helen nodded. When they returned to Hermione's room with a tray of food, she excused herself to return home. "I'm staying at the hospital with Hermione tonight," she announced.

Her husband put down the newspaper and eyed her as she moved past him. "What's wrong?" he wondered.

It was his first show of concern for their child since his memories had returned. Helen told herself she should be grateful that he asked, but all she felt was anger. "Since when do you care?" she muttered. Minutes later, she returned, ready to leave again. Without a word, she returned to the hospital, where Narcissa met her outside.

"Draco's going to stay here tonight," she reported. "I don't think he wants us in the way. Hermione and the baby are stable, and there's really nothing we can do for them here. Why don't you come home with me? It's been so long since I've had some company, and I have a bottle of wine that I'm dying to try."

"You really think they'll be okay?" Helen asked worriedly.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "The healers here are top notch," she assured her friend. "We've got nothing to worry about."


	17. Chapter 17

You guys - thanks for talking me out of cutting my own hair. Today just might be the day I have a professional do it for me.

* * *

Chapter 17

Draco awoke to the alarming beeps of the machines around Hermione. Jumping out of his chair, he ran to the door and scanned the hallway for anyone who could help. The healer who had seen her the night before appeared, out of breath, but ready to assess Hermione's condition. He remained in the room while Healer Thompson performed the necessary spells before telling him what was wrong.

"She needs a c-section," the healer announced. "Her blood pressure has dropped, and she's bleeding again. I'll prepare an operating room and we'll have your baby delivered in no time."

Draco rounded the bed to hold Hermione's hand. "And Hermione will be okay?" he asked. "I can't lose her."

"I intend to do everything I can to ensure you see her and your baby very soon," Healer Thompson assured him. "Now, I can't let you in the operating room, but you can follow us up. We'll talk as soon as it's all over."

Nodding, he kissed Hermione's forehead and left the room. In the waiting room, he called his mother and asked her to come as soon as possible. Healer Thompson led him upstairs to the operating rooms, and requested that he wait patiently. Narcissa and Helen arrived, followed half an hour later by Adrian. Draco explained the situation to their mothers, and then they sat down to wait. He held his mother's hand as his foot tapped nervously against the linoleum floor.

"What's taking so long?" he muttered as the hour passed. He turned to Helen. "You're a doctor. What's going on?"

Helen sent him a kind smile. "I'm a dentist," she corrected him. "And I don't know what's happening in there."

The doors finally opened. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a healthy but very small little girl," Healer Thompson announced. "We'll need to keep her here until she gets stronger, but I anticipate she'll be perfectly fine."

"And Hermione?" he asked.

The healer frowned sympathetically, and Draco's heart split in two. "She's lost a good deal of blood," she reported. "We're doing everything we can, but she needs a transfusion. Blood loss, in this instance, isn't something we can cure magically. It's not a common procedure in the wizarding world, but I know how to do them."

Helen stood quickly, and offered to donate. She and her daughter shared a blood type, and she would do anything to return the favor of having her life saved by giving Hermione the same gift. It was then the healer asked if she had consumed alcohol in the last day. She couldn't do it. She couldn't help her daughter.

"I can check the stores we have here, and if you're willing, we can test anyone who hasn't imbibed," the healer stated.

Helen sat back down beside Narcissa, feeling defeated. Draco was taken to the nursery to see his daughter while the healers continued to work on Hermione. There was nothing she could do, no way to help. "I need to go home," she said suddenly, getting to her feet.

"For what?" Adrian asked, rising as well.

"Her father."

Adrian escorted her home, Apparating them straight into the Grangers' living room. She searched the house for her husband, panicked that she might not find him in time. Breathing a sigh of relief when she found him in their bedroom, Helen spoke a mile a minute as she tried to rouse him. Putting his glasses on, he stared at her as if she were an apparition. "Your daughter needs you. Let's go," she demanded.

Dressed in his pajamas, Robert Granger arrived at St. Mungo's. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Helen ignored him until they reached the healer. "He's O Negative," she stated. "It's universal."

The healer reached for Robert's arm, but he refused to go. "I'm not doing anything until someone tells me what's happening," he stated.

"Your daughter, your only child, needs blood," Helen informed him, feeling her anger rise by the second. "I know you hate her and you'll never forgive her, but save her life, damn it."

Robert followed the healer and did as he was told. Thompson left and returned to Hermione while Robert went to the waiting room. He sat down silently and took his wife's hand. Draco returned soon after and stopped, staring at the man he hadn't seen since Australia. "Have you heard anything?" he asked.

Tiredly, Draco shook his head. "I just came from seeing the baby," he told the small group. "She's almost four pounds. They...uh, the healers said they think she'll be okay. I don't know though. She doesn't even have a name. We never got that far. She needs a name."

Narcissa rose and held her son close to comfort him. "We'll figure everything out," she promised. "The healer is still with Hermione, but it should be over with soon. Then, the two of you can name your daughter. Together."

With a stifled sob, he pulled away and sat down, coldly asking Robert what he was doing there. Instead, the older man shook his head as if unable to speak. Draco scowled at him, irate for the way he treated his daughter, and vowed he would never turn his back on his own child.

Minutes of tense silence passed before Healer Thompson announced that Hermione pulled through and would be returned to her room shortly. "I'd like to see her, if that's alright," Robert said, addressing the group. Glowering, Draco said nothing and looked away.

"I think that would be nice," Narcissa replied. "Draco, why don't you escort me to the nursery? I'd like to see my granddaughter."

Nodding, Draco and Adrian went to the nursery with Narcissa, leaving the Grangers alone. Helen let go of his hand and rubbed her tired eyes. "She's been through so much," she murmured, her voice beginning to break. "Please, just promise me you'll forgive her. We almost lost her. I just...forgive her."

Hermione's bed was wheeled from the operating room, and Robert followed it. Alone in her room with only his sleeping daughter, Robert felt the weight of his actions and the day's events. Taking her hand, he held it tightly and watched her sleep.

It was dark when she awoke. Her stomach hurt, her back screamed in pain when she attempted to move, and there was a heavy weight on her arm. Turning her groggy head, she looked down and noticed a head of brown hair with a slight bald spot near the crown. She recognized that head, and attempted to dislodge her arm. Nothing good could come from a visit from her father.

Robert stirred and sat up. "You're awake," he whispered, breathing a sigh of relief to see her eyes open.

She set a determined, angry glare on him. "Out."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco walked into Hermione's hospital room with a orderly behind him. "Want to meet your daughter?" he asked, helping her from the bed to the wheelchair. Taking over the orderly's duties, he guided the chair through the hallways. "She's beautiful. I can't decide which parts look like which one of us, but I can tell you she's gorgeous. I remember my mum once commenting that a newborn baby looks like a potato, but not our little girl. She's perfect."

"Why did I wake up with my father by my bed?" she wondered.

Sighing, he stopped the wheelchair and sat down. "I, uh, I'm probably not going to be able to explain this correctly," he admitted. "All I could think about was holding on to you and the baby. But I think he was here to make amends. He's kind of the reason you're alive. Look, we've got enough going on right now that if you don't want to talk to him, you don't have to."

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek; a nervous habit that she hated. "I woke up this morning and I wasn't pregnant anymore," she murmured. "I thought I lost her. And then you weren't there either. I was terrified that I lost you too. For all that fear, when I woke up last night to find him next to the bed, all I felt was anger. I'm tired of being scared and angry, Draco, and I'm done fighting. I just want a little happiness, and I don't know if that includes him."

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Don't think about that now," he advised. "Instead, let's think about a name for our daughter. Merlin, I will never get tired of saying that - our daughter."

He wheeled her to the nursery and stopped by the large window. The cradles were enclosed and wires stuck to their baby's chest to monitor her heart. She seemed impossibly small and still. Draco asked if she wanted to go inside, but Hermione shook her head. "Could you just take me back?" she requested. Despite the frown she couldn't see, he complied and returned to her room. Without his help, she slipped back into bed and turned away from him.

"I know it's hard to see her that way," he said softly, sitting down beside her bed, "but she'll get bigger and stronger, and she's going to be okay. They've let me touch her. She's soft and warm, and she loves when you stroke her little hand. The best healers in the world work in this hospital, and they're doing absolutely everything they can to make sure she's alright."

She gave no indication that she heard a word he said. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

Sighing, Draco rose and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Okay, get some rest," he replied. "I'll come back to check on you in a little while."

He exited the room and ran into Harry. "How is she? How's the baby?" he asked. "Pucey called me early this morning to say she was awake. Can I see her?"

Draco leaned against the wall and shook his head. "She's not up for visitors," he replied, rubbing his tired eyes. "She's barely speaking to me. I tried...I thought seeing the baby would make her feel better. All I did was make things worse though."

"Hermione doesn't like not being in control," Harry said, laying a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. "Give it some time. She'll come around. She just needs to work through everything that's happened. How are you holding up?"

Draco considered the question that Harry was the first to ask. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm exhausted. I haven't slept since I brought her here. Most of all, though, I'm scared. I don't want to lose her or my daughter."

"You won't," Harry assured him. "Hermione will come around, and she'd never keep the baby from you."

Draco nodded. "I, uh, the two of you have been friends a lot longer. Do you think you could talk to her?" he asked. "I don't even know if that'll work, but I'm desperate."

Harry agreed and entered Hermione's room. Her back remained facing him, but he rounded the bed to sit in front of her. "This is going to sound completely inappropriate, but this reminds me of the first time we used Polyjuice, and you turned into a cat," he recalled. "You were mad at the world then, too." Hermione shifted to her back and stared at the ceiling. "You might have made a mistake with that, but you didn't do anything wrong this time. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I did," she mumbled. "I read all the books and watched the videos and attended the classes, and I knew I should have taken better care of myself. Instead, I worried about my parents and the nursery and...just everything. I didn't do it right, and now my baby could die because I was stupid."

He held her hand despite her attempts to shake it off. "You weren't stupid," he insisted. "You ate properly and exercised, and yeah, there were some stresses, but that's not completely uncommon. What happened to you could happen to anyone. It wasn't anything you did."

She wiped angrily at her eyes to banish the tears that fell. "What if I lose her?" she wondered. "What happens then?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "But you'll have plenty of people to help you through it. Hermione, Draco's not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"Will you take me to see her?" she asked.

Nodding, he helped her into the wheelchair and guided her from the room. As they passed him, Hermione held out her hand to Draco, who readily accepted it. Her heart beat rapidly as they approached the nursery, and Draco took over control of the chair to enter. They were greeted by Healer Thompson, who smiled warmly at the young mother.

"If you remove your ring and wash your hands, you can touch her," she offered. Hermione seemed hesitant. "It's alright. She won't break."

Nodding, she did as she was told before moving to the baby's incubator. Shaky hands entered the cradle and touched warm skin. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her daughter's heart beat thrum against her fingers. Draco sat down beside her and rubbed her back softly. "Could we name her Jude?" she asked. "He's the patron saint of desperate situations. Well, lost causes as well, but she's not a lost cause, is she?"

"I think it's perfect," Draco murmured, kissing her temple.

When their time in the nursery was up, Hermione retrieved her ring and studied it for a moment. She had placed it on her right hand since receiving it, but now she would wear it on the left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione returned to St. Mungo's every day for six weeks following her discharge. She spent her days in the nursery beside Jude's incubator, watching her baby grow. When Jude was finally released, Hermione cried tears of joy. They brought her home, and were surprised to find Harry, Ron, and their mothers waiting in the living room. Narcissa and Helen approached first, while the boys hung back with Adrian. The mothers ooh-ed and aah-ed until they were given a chance to hold Jude.

"And what's this?" Adrian inquired when she joined them. He reached for her left hand and held it up.

The hospital hadn't allowed her to wear her ring while in the nursery, and Hermione had taken to leaving it at home. Now that Jude was with them, she could proudly display the gift from Draco. "We, um, it's not an engagement ring," she told the room. "We've just decided to...I don't know, be more."

"More what?" Ron wondered.

"Just more," Draco replied, taking her hand. "Come on, you have to see the nursery."

Draco and Adrian had barred her from the room since she came home from the hospital. Mother and daughter were meant to see it for the first time together. Helen followed with Jude in her arms, glowing as she held her first grandchild. The wards were disabled and Draco opened the door.

Hermione stood on the threshold, intent on taking in the decor. The sight of her father stopped her. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Robert stepped forward. "I came to apologize," he said. "I know I handled everything wrong, and it shouldn't have taken a medical emergency to open my eyes. You and I both know how to hold a grudge, even if it's not warranted. Mine certainly wasn't."

Hermione remained stoic as he spoke. "You're right. It shouldn't have taken this to change your mind," she agreed. "I'm sorry for kicking you out of my room. You were the last person I expected to see, and I was scared of what you might say."

Again, he stepped forward, this time close enough to embrace her. "No parent wants to see their child suffer," he murmured. "And no parent should cause their child to suffer. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

She relished being in her father's arms again, and clung to him with all her might. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

When he pulled away, he rested his hand on her cheek. "I shouldn't have stayed away so long," he admitted. "I thought today would be a good day, and our reunion would either make it better or completely ruin the day. I'm glad...I hope this is a good thing."

Hermione smiled as she turned to her mother and took Jude from her arms. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" she asked. Grinning, Robert sat down and Hermione placed Jude in his arms. Taking a step back, she felt Draco's arm around her shoulder. "This looks fantastic."

"You noticed the pink?" he asked. "You do realize the room is pink, right? You, who swore your daughter would not live in a pink room because it violates the laws of feminism, know it's pink."

Taking a look around, she noticed the soft pink of the walls as well as the bedding in the light oak crib. "I'm okay with it," she decided, knowing how much work their mothers had put into getting the room ready for Jude's homecoming. "Besides, when she gets older, she can decide whether or not we change it. Honestly, wall color is the least of my concerns."

Behind her, Harry looked worried. "She's okay, right?" he asked. "I mean, you've cleared the hurdle of anything being wrong, right?"

Draco smiled as he nodded. "She's healthy, and the healers don't expect any complications," he assured the gathered crowd. "I know I'm more concerned with not dropping her on her head."

"And Draco's not holding the baby," Adrian announced, stepping forward. He took hold of Hermione's arm when she had been silent for too long. With a tip of his head, he silently asked her to follow him out of the room. "Okay, talk," he instructed when they were alone.

Sighing, she sat down. "What if I'm not good at this?" she wondered, staring at her hands.

"Rubbish, you're good at everything," he teased, bumping her shoulder. "Honestly, I think every parent screws up somewhere along the line. What matters is how the kid turns out. Draco actually was dropped on his head, and he's turned out okay. Sure, the Draco you grew up with was an insensitive, racist jerk. Maybe he's not the best example. Potter seems better. Weren't his aunt and uncle awful people? Look at him - he saved our entire world and he's stuck by you this whole time. Don't worry if you're not the most perfect mother to ever live. Jude is surrounded by people who love her and will protect her, and she's going to be just as wonderful as you are."

Hermione attempted to smile, hoping he was right. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to return to the small crowd in the nursery. "So, Draco was really dropped on his head?" she asked. "That explains so much."

Jude began to fuss as she entered the nursery, and Robert stood to hand the baby to her mother. Settling down in the rocking chair, Hermione waited for the room to clear out before nursing her daughter. Draco stayed behind, shutting the door to give them privacy.

"Merlin, I didn't think we'd get a minute to ourselves," he complained, taking a seat on the footrest.

Hermione smiled. "We probably should have thought of that before getting pregnant," she joked. "Although, I don't know where we'd be without her."

Frowning, he leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. "We'd be us," he told her. "I don't know if Jude's the reason we're together. I'd hate to think she is. We love each other, and I like to think that we'd love each other without her."

"We would," she agreed. "I wouldn't have gotten through this last year without you. Everyone I loved walked away, but you stayed. Because you love me, right?"

A small smile appeared on his lips as he stood to lean over her. "Always will," he promised, letting their lips touch briefly. Pulling away, he cupped her cheek. "Feeling okay?"

"A bit nervous," she admitted. "I've never been anyone's mother before."

"We'll figure this out together," he replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Molly Weasley is hosting a lunch to meet my father and Jude," Hermione stated as she dressed the baby for the day. "Please, please say you be there so I'm not putting up with her on my own this time."

Draco eyed her dubiously. As willing as he was to make nice with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, he wasn't sure he could extend that same courtesy to the woman who tried to convince Hermione to leave him. "Your parents will be there," he pointed out. "You don't really need me."

Picking up Jude, she turned to face him and pouted. "I thought we were a team," she said sadly.

Groaning, he crossed the room and took Jude from her arms. "We are a team," he replied. "And I'd like to live long enough for that to continue. That family hates me, and I'm man enough to admit that I gave them a lot of reasons. I don't want to ruin the day."

"Molly's trying," she insisted. "I intend to keep you for a very long time, but I don't want there to be this separation. I love you. You're my family, but so are the Weasleys. Do you think, just this once, you could make a little bit of an effort to be cordial?"

Sighing, he placed Jude in the bassinet beside their bed. "It's not a matter of me being cordial," he said. "Hell, Weasley comes over and acts like I'm not here. There's just...too much bad blood between our families. They're never going to accept me, and they're never going to be happy that you picked me."

Hermione knew he was right. "Does it help if I say that I love you?" she asked, winding her arms around his neck. "Because I have never, ever, ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

Draco smirked as she kissed him. "That's not going to work, Granger," he informed her, though he held her close. "How about we make a deal? You take the baby, and I'll meet you there in, say, an hour."

There would be no negotiating, so she agreed. "Swear you'll be there?" she asked, stepping out of his arms.

He watched as she picked up their daughter and cradled her in her arms. "You really think you can keep me away from her for so long?" he wondered, touching Jude's cheek. "I promised my mother that I'd finally clean out my room at the Manor. There's not much left, and I might even be done before the hour's up. I just don't want to ruin your time there right away."

Huffing, she couldn't suppress a grin. "Damn you and your logic," she muttered. He followed her to the living room, and they stopped in front of the floo. A kiss was shared before she and Jude were gone. Stepping into her parents' living room with a screaming baby, Hermione did her best to calm her until her father interceded. "I've really got to find a new method of transportation. She's not a fan of Apparition either."

Robert soothed his granddaughter. "Well, if she's anything like you, I'd rule out driving," he commented. "You hated being strapped into the car seat."

"Confined spaces still make me nervous," she replied. "Is Mum ready? I'd kind of like for this afternoon to end as soon as possible."

"I'm here, I'm here," Helen said, rushing down the stairs. "No Draco?"

Scowling, she explained their arrangement before ushering her parents into the fireplace. It was a tight fit, but they managed to squeeze in, and soon arrived in the Weasley family's kitchen. Molly greeted them with a wide smile and bone crushing hugs. Jude was removed from her mother's arms despite her wails and Hermione's protests. Molly fussed over the baby, trying to calm her while gushing about her beauty. Hermione put a stop to it when Molly tried to teach the newborn to call her grandma.

"I think the rest of the family would like to see her," she said as politely as possible. Helen and Robert stayed in the kitchen to speak with Molly, while Hermione joined the rest of the family in the sitting room. Ron made room for her on the sofa and reached for Jude.

"Sorry about Mum," he murmured, cradling the little girl in his arms. "You and your parents came alone?"

Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes trained on her daughter rather than the crowd gathered around her. "He'll be here later," she mumbled. Ginny, fresh from Quidditch practice, joined the group and demanded a turn with the baby. "No, bathe first," Hermione instructed, laughing when the youngest Weasley stomped off.

George sat down on her other side and Ron handed Jude to his brother. "Merlin, I can't believe you have one of these," he said in awe as blue eyes stared up at him. "She looks like you, Mione. You're not gonna take her away if I make her call me Uncle George, are you?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "I, um, I'll apologize to your mother for my rude behavior," she murmured.

George assured her there was no need to do so. "You're the first of us to have a baby, and that woman wants grandkids badly," he informed her. "Once Bill and Fleur pop one out, you and Jude will be completely forgotten."

"Nice," Ginny said as she rejoined them and slapped the back of her brother's head. George handed the baby to his little sister and smiled, hoping the chance to hold her would improve her mood. Ginny's grin stretched from ear to ear. "I want one."

"No. You don't," Harry said adamantly. "Just play with Hermione's until you've gotten it out of your system."

Over their laughter, no one heard the latest arrival until he was upon them. Hermione caught Draco's eye first and grinned. Without saying a word, he beckoned for her to follow. No one seemed to notice that they slipped out of the house. "What's going on?" she asked. "Do you really think it's safe to leave our daughter in there?"

He shrugged. "Don't you?" he wondered. Scowling, she looked back at the house. "I won't keep you out here long then. I, um, I'm nervous, and I figured it would be better to do this privately in case you say no."

Hermione let her crossed arms drop and reached for his hands. "You're sweating," she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't...uh, I wasn't cleaning out my old room," he admitted, letting go of one of her hands. "I was getting your ring resized because I want to ask if you'll marry me, and I didn't think you'd want something more ostentatious. Plus, I know you like this ring, so I wanted you to continue wearing it. It's charmed, so it'll change size if you do. And boy, did that sound wrong."

She giggled and held out her left hand. "Can I accept now?" she asked. "Because that ring has been falling off my finger since Jude was born, and I've missed it. And I don't care if I change sizes again, so don't feel bad."

With a shaky hand, he placed the ring on her finger. "You once told me you weren't worth loving," he remarked, setting it in place. "You're wrong because I think you're completely worth loving. You and Jude are my life. I'm a lucky man for getting to love you, and even luckier because you love me back."

"And I will forever."


	21. Chapter 21

It's short, but the previous chapter was pretty long for me. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

Epilogue

"Our mothers aren't happy," Hermione commented as they strolled along an Australian beach.

Draco looked down at his daughter, who buried her face in her father's shirt as the wind whipped up around them. "Well, sure. All those months of wedding planning and we elope," he replied. "I think the only people happy about that are us."

They had left under the guise of a family vacation for Jude's first birthday. Narcissa and Helen had been unhappy about that as well. That they would miss their granddaughter's first birthday had the women nearly apoplectic. Only Adrian knew the true purpose of their trip.

"Imagine the wrath we'll face when we return home," she said, staring at the ocean.

Holding Jude with one arm, he took hold of his wife's hand. "Hey, no thinking about that," he instructed. "We're on our honeymoon, we have a happy, healthy little girl, and we love each other. Nothing else matters."

Nodding resolutely, she smiled. "You're right," she agreed. "This is all that matters."

The End


End file.
